


I would know him in death (at the end of the world)

by Elvarya85



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Self-aware character, Soulmate AU, Tags are. Rly hard for this bc this is a very strange lil ficlet, alternate universes au, coffee shop AU, end of the world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: “Doesn't matter.”“How can it not matter?”“Because I know this isn't the end, not for me and you. We'll find each other again.”“How do you know?”“Because you're my whole world, Stevie. Every me loves every you. No matter what or where or when.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some quotes from The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller and a tumblr post Insaw like 4 years ago. 
> 
> The main quotes that inspired this are the usual ones you see everywhere, "He is half ofmy soul, as the poets say" and "I would know him in death, at the end of the world." 
> 
> The tumblr post that inspired this was talking about how beautiful AU's are, because it's like no matter what, two characters are meant for each other, and it included the quote "every me loves every you." 
> 
> This sort of plays with the idea that AU's are really reincarnations. Every AU is another life lived out by these characters. This is intended almost as an introsprction by Steve who is aware of all of these lives, and each of them was spent with Bucky.
> 
> I just really like the idea that Steve and Bucky are soulmates, in a less dramatic sense than is sometimes fic'ed. Their souls always find each other, no matter the circumstances.

Across a thousand lives, they had loved each other. Always, they had loved each other.

Sometimes in different ways, sometimes to different ends. Sometimes happy, sometimes not. But even when he had nothing else...Steve had Bucky.

Every life was different. There was one where they grew up together through the 1930’s and ‘40’s. Steve was small and sickly, but still full of his same fire, with Bucky quick on his heels to keep Steve from getting totally flattened. It was secret then, but it was so natural to them. Their first kiss was late one night, after the rest of the building was long asleep and they'd both had a bit more to drink than they should've. They were both laying in Steve's bed, talking and giggling until they weren't anymore. When they both fell silent, when they both just stopped and looked at each other, it felt so natural for Bucky to breach the distance, press his lips to Steve's. Their first kiss was a hesitant exploration. Exploring each other, exploring the possibilities this opened up for them. Neither of them doubted for a minute that this was where they were supposed to be or who they were supposed to be with.

In another life, they didn't meet until they were already grown. Steve was still small and sickly, but was the same spitfire as always. Bucky was...steady. He was a rock. He made Steve feel safe as soon as he met him. Bucky would wrap his arms around him and Steve would bury his face in Bucky’s chest, and just let everything melt away.

There'd been much less secrecy this time. They could walk down the street together hand in hand. They could go on dates and kiss and be affectionate in public without fear. 

There was even one where they met in a coffee shop. Bucky was the tall barista with the kind eyes and legs that went on for miles, and Steve was the small college student barely scraping by with classes and work and probably a bit more caffeine than was considered healthy. And if Bucky maybe gave him extra espresso sometimes when he really looked like he needed it, well Steve definitely paid him back for it down the road.

Thousands of lives, but always the same result. Always Steve and Bucky, hand in hand, wrapping around each other and holding on for dear life. Details changed, but they stayed constant.

Bucky summed it up best. They were laying in a bed together as the world ended around them. There wasn't anything that they, or anyone could do. It was time. Bucky had kissed away a tear as it rolled down Steve's cheek.

“This isn't the end. You know that, right?”

“Buck-”

“Hear me out. I've told you before, I'll love you forever.”

“Forever is ending pretty soon here.”

“Doesn't matter.”

“How can it not matter?”

“Because I know this isn't the end, not for me and you. We'll find each other again.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you're my whole world, Stevie. Every me loves every you. No matter what or where or when.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr. [http://nonbinarybuckys.tumblr.com/ask ](http://nonbinarybuckys.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
